Drunk
by lostsword
Summary: With Dib at college, Proffessor Membrane at work, and her love life going to hell, what is Gaz Membrane to do? Be her brutal and self-distancing self of course! ZAGR DATR
1. Chapter 1

Drunk

Chapter One: The Night

His mouth was upon hers in an instant, hunger and lustful desire clearly present from the get-go. She returned his passion and felt him groan into her mouth as his hands roamed her arms and back. At least he wasn't stupid enough to rush her that much.

Gracefully, she turned until she was facing him completely and the kissing deepened as hand play increased. She was gasping now as well and the car was starting to heat up right along with the odd feeling flooding her stomach. Never before had she gone through such an emotion, but she was almost afraid to admit that she liked it.

"You're beautiful."

Oh how she wished that had never been said, those words made her _feel_. She was barely okay with the physical, adjusting to emotional feelings as well was something she wasn't ready for.

"Baby," he whispered as he moved down to suck at her neck, causing her to gasp as she leaned back to give him more room to move.

She felt her body heat up more as she shoved him backwards before she moved after him in pursuit. He groaned at the unique contact and bucked up into her, causing her to groan as well as she descended on him, the heated kissing continuing once again.

They had parked in a desolate part of the park and since everyone was addicted to reality television and other forms of digital entertainment, the chances of anyone—city police and park rangers included—walking in on them were practically zero.

He grunted roughly and pushed up so that they were both sitting up now, though she was still in his lap and his hands were still doing amazing things to her physical senses.

Sure her brother thought he was weird and obsessive, but at least he cared for her. At least she could feel cared for, even if she wasn't one to show emotion herself. He was what she needed; he was her world.

"More," the command surprised her, but it was more due to the quickness of it rather than the subject. Normally he waited awhile before moving forward, but perhaps she had just aroused him faster this time. Not resisting at all—bodily pleasure was her favorite after all—she allowed him to remove her shirt while she groaned louder than before.

"You're so beautiful." The lust was clear in his eyes and the need to fulfill such desire was obvious in his body language as he nuzzled her before kissing all around her stomach and upper chest.

Still she remained silent as she allowed him to essentially ravage her, her moans being the only sound she made. Some would see it as discontent or boredom, but he knew she was just a quiet kind of girl.

Things really started to grow heated as she once again flipped their positions while removing his own shirt at the same time. The car was starting to steam despite the cold winter air as she felt her belt buckle come undone.

She wasn't as comfortable being pantless.

"Don't you trust me?" He demanded desperately, like he always did, when they hit this point in the night. She glared at him, not one to be questioned—even by _him—_before nodding softly. He grinned and removed her pants roughly and she let him, like she always did.

The erotic encounter continued as they kissed and groped freely, though there was still that thin layer between them. No matter how many games he bought or how many pizzas he gave her, she had never let him go _that_ far.

"Tonight?" He asked, hopefully as he played with her panty line. She smirked and leaned down past his lips and sucked on the front of his neck. That was his weak spot and he leaned against the back seats heavily as she worked on him.

"Please?"

How pathetic he could be at times, though she found that to be almost alluring in a really weird sense.

She gave in.

They had been together since freshman year. They had stuck together through thick and thin. He was her world, so she would let him take what was his. Her docile nature wasn't one that many saw and lived to tell the tale, but he had a way of getting her to bring it out.

The last layer was gone, there was no going back now. He was moving in on her, his own state of dress—or rather undress—matching her own. She mentally gulped and steeled herself for the oncoming storm. It was time.

It was going to happen tonight.

Gaz Membrane's virginity was going to be taken by her boyfriend of four years...Raymond Iggins.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet a good bit of you are ready to kill me right? I felt evil writing this out, but I had to! More to come in the next chapters! Hope you liked it XD.<strong>

**THIS IS NOT A GAIR, it is STRICTLY ZAGR...kinda. You'll see, just wait!**

**I'm gonna get hunted down for this...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Broken and Broken

Gaz had met Iggins—he rarely went by his first name because it "wasn't _cool_"—when they had shared a math class together freshman year. Gaz had wanted a new game and he had wanted a new tutor. They had both benefited from Gaz teaching Iggins, in her mind simple, mathematical equations and the like.

Then he had asked her out on a date to bloaties.

Gaz wasn't one to talk to others. She hated her brother and she had accepted that her father didn't love her despite all her attempts to change both facts. She was even less of a person to show emotional attachment to.

Yet she had said yes. Gaz had told herself it was because she wanted free greasy pizza, but in the end the night had been the best of her life. She had never opened up to someone before and Iggins had willingly taken her abuse in order to gain her affection.

She had been touched and had agreed to go on a second date. Then a third. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. There had been so many that she had lost track of them all. There were countless pictures of them on Iggins social media accounts—Gaz had neither the desire or need to make any herself—and on the inside of her bedroom door.

Though she was gruff and rough with the poor gamer, Gaz grew to truly care for Iggins. Proms, homecomings, and summer vacations became pleasant experiences for her. They spent four long years of high school growing closer and closer to one another.

And now they were here, about to have sex in the back of Iggins car.

"_California girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikini's on top!"_

Iggins froze.

"Who's that?" Gaz asked, half curious, half worried. That wasn't a ring tone she was familiar with, yet the way Iggins had frozen made it seem that it was _definitely_ one she _wasn't_ supposed to know.

"N-no one babe," he replied, half terrified as he tried to find his phone out of the mess of clothes on the floor of his car. The song continued to play until it finally stopped and went to voicemail.

"_Iggggggggy_!" A very feminine voice whined as Gaz's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Gaz I can expla-"

"I _need_ you Iggggy!" The voice was unmistakably feminine and though Gaz was glaring pure _death_ onto Iggins at the moment, her insides were all but destroyed. It was as if a bomb had gone off where her—admittedly dark—heart had once been.

"I don't know where you are, but I'm waiting to finish where we left off yesterday. I had better _not_ be sore for less than a day this time!"

Iggins looked like he was going to die.

Gaz looked like she was going to kill him.

Iggins ran.

The purple haired girl watched her boyfriend—was it ex-boyfriend now?—bolt out of the car and run butt-naked through central park. Ignoring the unbelievable pain in her chest, Gaz did what she had always done when faced with conflicting interests.

She went into rage-mode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared as she jumped into the front seat and turned the car's engine on. Iggins hadn't even made it a good thirty feet before she was hot on his tail in his own car.

"Oh shi-"

A tree exploded as Gaz blasted through it's trunk, narrowly missing Iggins as he dove to the ground. The car tore back around in a rough U-turn that left another tree in ruins before she floored it towards what had once been the world to her.

"Gaz stop!" Iggins cried out in terror as he dove away from the out of control car, though it was no longer alluring to her now. It was just pain.

So much pain.

"DIE!" She roared again and kicked the driver's door open as she missed Iggins by a hair again. The door whacked him square in the chest and the boy flew backwards and landed with a painful thud and a sickening crack.

She had definitely broken something, but Iggins was not ready to die just yet and thus continued to try and flee the area. Gaz solved this by running over his legs with his car, something that hurt far more than he had ever expected it to.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Iggins shrieked as both of his legs snapped like twigs under the unbelievable weight of his car's tires. Before he had even recovered, Gaz had spun around and was advancing towards him again, only this time she was driving right for his head.

"GAZ NO!"

She didn't stop.

"PLEASE!"

She sped up.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Iggins thought he would at least hear his death in the form of a pop and an even greater level of pain; however, he instead just heard tires squealing and dirt flying everywhere. Looking up in shock, he found himself staring at a very bloody blackball tire less than a foot from his nose.

Gaz hopped out a few seconds later fully clothed. She eyed the naked, bleeding, broken boy before her with extreme disgust and disdain—though pain was barely present as well.

"How many?"

"Wha-"

Gaz stomped down hard on Iggins hand, breaking numerous digits and knuckles with a single steel tipped boot. The boy wailed in pain as his girlfriend—was she an ex-girlfriend now?— crouched down close enough to kiss him.

"I hate you," her voice was dead.

"I spent four years with you," she continued, "I loved you...you were my world..." she glared at him, though the emotional pain she was in was starting to show rather than the anger.

"Gaz, I swear-"

"Goodbye Ray."

With that, she turned around and walked off, effectively severing herself from a relationship that now meant nothing to her. Before she left, however, she lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You might want to run," She called out as she took another drag.

"I ca...I can't walk!"

"Sucks," Gaz commented before throwing the cigarette into the car. The seats soon began to smoke before catching fire. "I'd guess you have a minute or two..."

Iggins watched in horror as his car began to smoke and heat up with flames as Gaz finally left. He couldn't walk! How was he going to-

Gaz was just about halfway out of the park when the car exploded. The detonation shook the trees and the fireball went up high enough that the darkness momentarily switched into day. She stopped and smiled cruelly before continuing on home.

While walking home, Gaz felt the pain come in and her body trembled heavily as she realized she was alone again. Her father and brother were too wrapped up in work to care about her at all and now Iggins had shown himself to be a royal pile of crap as well. It wasn't fair...but it was her fate.

She didn't stop the tears from falling—something she normally would have done—but as they fell, Gaz made a mental promise to herself to never fall in love with someone ever again.

* * *

><p>Gaz got home about an hour past her "curfew"; though she considered it more of a recommendation since no one lived at the membrane home other than her. Dib was off at college and her father's idea of being home for his only daughter was a floating computer screen that rarely played new recordings.<p>

In short, Gaz didn't care.

"Gaz? You're home late."

She froze.

"_Dib_?" Gaz demanded as she walked in the front door only to see her brother and a bunch of his friends in the living room. "What are you doing home?"

"It's the weekend!" Dib flailed his arms dramatically and she immediately could tell he was drunk. "I wanted to spend some time with you!"

Gaz frowned painfully, Dib only wanted to be around her when he was intoxicated, he was too scared of her when he was sober. How sad.

"Then why are your friends here?"

"Who?" Dib looked around and seemed to notice the other men in the room for the first time. "Guys! When did you all get here!?"

Gaz ignored her drunken brother and his friends and made her way to her room.

At least until she saw _him_.

He was thin and lightly built, his black hair sharp and gelled, and he had soft _red eyes_. His clothes spoke of an arrogant but fashion-ignorant persona. Red battered chucks, well-worn black jeans, and a faded red jacket over a graphic gray shirt.

Gaz felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hey," Dib's friend slurred as he eyed her briefly—more calculating than flirtatious—as he downed another gulp of whatever the group had been drinking.

"Hi."

Gaz was once again a doomer. A destroyer of lives. A merciless beast of the night.

She didn't have _feelings_ anymore. She couldn't.

Dib interrupted before the moment could continue.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY _BROTHER_!" Dib roared drunkenly—Gaz winced at _that_ mental image—and tried to swing at the black haired boy. Instead, he knocked out another one of his friends and the entire group—the black hair boy included—ended up in a drunken brawl.

Gaz did not hesitate to flee to her room.

She was way too emotional to be interested in someone again.

Right?


End file.
